The Thanksgiving Affair
by Solo's Girl
Summary: Thanksgiving Re-Post. Napoleon, Illya and their two small children spend Thanksgiving with Mr. Waverly and friends. Nicki and Dimitri's first meeting has a few surprises for the agents when they discover there is no such thing as Coincidence! Read more about Dimitri, Illya and Katrina in in my Family Men from UNCLE story The Tokyo Affair.


_**Thanksgiving, November 1964**_

Napoleon held Nicki up in the air giving her a gentle twist back and forth. The baby giggled and tried to grab her daddy as they played. Sixteen months old and the apple of her daddy's eye. She had his smile and his eyes and her mother's dark hair and beautiful laugh. Solo lowered her a bit and she grabbed his nose. He cringed.

"I have got to trim those fingernails," he said as he felt them scratch his skin.

Solo laughed and tried to grab her fingers with his teeth. The baby squealed and jumped in his grasp.

The phone rang. Napoleon laid his daughter against his chest and picked up the phone.

"Hello...ouch" he said as she grabbed his hair.

"Hello Mr. Solo," Waverly said, "Playing with Nicolette?"

"Yes sir," he replied.

"That's wonderful..The reason I'm calling is to remind you of the Thanksgiving dinner at my house and to make sure that you and Nicolette are coming. I have already checked with Mr. Kuryakin and his son, and a few others from the office who will be joining us."

"Thank you, sir," Napoleon said, trying to pry his hair from Nicki's fingers,

"And don't worry about bringing anything, unless Nicolette has any special needs. 6:30."

"6:30, yes sir," Napoleon said, "We will be there. Thank you, Mr. Waverly."

Nicki yawned and laid her face against her father's chest. He lifted her tiny face and looked at her.

"Well young lady, looks like you are going to your first dinner party," he said, "I just realized something else, you and Dimitri have never met each other. That should be interesting. Nicki..Nicki?"

Napoleon smiled as he looked at his sleeping baby. It had been a busy morning. Up early to see the parade. A game of "horsey" around the living room. Come to think of it, he thought to himself, a nap might just be the thing.

The Solo's walked in Waverly's door. He greeted them both. Napoleon saw Bill Del Floria, Lisa Roger, the boss' new secretary and Agent Harlan of security already there. He slipped Nicki's coat off and put her down on the floor while he removed his own.

As soon as her tiny feet hit the floor she was off. Luckily Lisa caught her. She took Nicki into the living-room and sat down on the sofa, the little girl on her knee. She adjusted the tiny dress and cuffed her one tiny sock that had turned. Nicki hugged her and Lisa hugged just as hard back. She stood Nicki back on the floor, holding her hands. The baby immediately started to dance. She loved to dance.

Nicki was entertaining the others by bobbing up and down to un-heard music. She held onto the sofa and danced as they cheered and applauded. Napoleon watched his daughter, beaming with pride. She was so small but so full of energy. She looked the proper young lady in her burgundy velvet dress and crinolines, white lace socks and black Mary-janes. Her thick dark hair was pulled back and clipped with a velvet bow, and her tiny bangs flopped over on her forehead. Just like her fathers.

There was a knock on the door. Waverly checked the window, and then opened the door. Illya walked in with Dimitri in one arm. The boy looked nervous and held tight to his poppa. Kuryakin gave his son a reassuring pat on the back as they came in. This was the first time Dimitri had been anywhere like this with his Poppa. He had only been in America for just over a month now and American's still frightened him.

"Welcome Mr. Kuryakin," Waverly said, shaking hands with the agent. He extended his hand to the boy. "And you as well Dimitri."

Dimitri shook the elder man's hand. He remembered Mr. Waverly from England.

"Thank you Mr. Waverly," Dimitri said, "Happy Thanksgiving."

"Thank you, Happy Thanksgiving to you also," the Chief smiled.

Illya stood Dimitri down on the floor. He knelt down and took off the boys coat and straightened his navy jacket and the collar of his shirt. One thing Dimitri really liked about America so far was the fact that he didn't have to wear those silly short trousers anymore. Boys his age here worn regular long pants and that was fine with him. His Poppa's hand gently brushed his shaggy blond hair back from his face and he gave Dimitri a gentle nudge towards the others.

He was still very shy around people he didn't know and American's were very different from the people he was use to. Despite his best efforts, Illya felt his son stay extremely close. They walked into the living room.

Nicki stopped dancing. Dimitri stood close to Illya. The children studied each other for a moment. The boy looked up at his poppa and smiled. He tugged at Illya's jacket and began speaking in Russian. He excitedly pointed at Nicki. Illya knelt back down and spoke softly to his son. He pointed to Nicki then to Napoleon. Dimitri smiled again, and then started towards the others.

To everyone's surprise, Nicki let go of the sofa and started to wobble towards Dimitri. Napoleon watched her. She was already taking steps without help but never this many. He watched her sway and balance, sway and balance until she was right in front of the boy. Dimitri hugged her and smiled. Nicki planted a big wet kiss on his cheek. She smiled. He took her hand and they went over to the large horse hair chair.

Waverly and Del Floria were watching from across the room. Lisa Rogers and Agent Harlan looked at them. Illya and Napoleon looked at one another then back at their children. Dimitri helped Nicki up on the chair then climbed up next to her. He put his arm around her shoulder and she seemed right at ease with it. The boy looked at Illya.

Dimitri began talking to his poppa once more in Russian. Illya knelt down in front of the chair and listened to his son. The others watched as Dimitri pointed to himself, then Nicki in an almost animated way as he talked. They listened, though not understanding. They saw a stunned expression on Kuryakin's face. The agent looked over at his partner, then back at the boy.

Nicki stared at him. She didn't know what he was saying, but she was fixed on every word. Her daddy didn't speak like this. Dimitri blushed and looked at the puzzled faces looking at him.

"I'm sorry," he said low, almost in a whisper, "That was rude. I should speak English."

Nicki jumped slightly and sat back at the sudden change in his words. She got up on her knees and looked at him. Everyone laughed silently as she reached over and pulled his mouth open, looking inside. Dimitri gently moved her hand and smiled.

Waverly looked over at Bill. He saw Del Floria smiling.

"Your Russian is better than mine," the Chief said, "What did he say?"

But before he could answer, the table was ready and dinner was served. A slight reshuffling of seats was necessary so that Dimitri and Nicki could sit together. Everyone sat down, grace was said and the company began to dig in.

Dimitri wasn't sure what some of the things on his plate were. Illya gave him a gentle nudge to try it. The boy was soon eating almost as much as his father. Whatever this Thanksgiving thing was, it had the best food he had ever eaten. Waverly smiled as the boy finished off his turkey. He offered him some more and Dimitri pleasantly accepted, thanking his host. Waverly raised his glass.

"A toast…To our newest Pilgrim…Dimitri Kuryakin…Welcome to America…"he said.

Everyone raised their glasses in agreement. Dimitri blushed. Illya smiled and gave his son a hug.

"How do you like America, Dimitri?" Harlan asked.

"It's different," he replied innocently, "But my Poppa is helping me learn to adjust."

"Well you are doing a terrific job," Lisa Rogers said, "And your English is perfect."

"Thank you Miss Lisa," he said.

"He also speaks French and German," Illya added.

"I thought he was only four," Harlan said.

"Four with a nearly one-hundred and ninety IQ," Illya said, "He also knows music, physics and other sciences."

"Music?" Lisa said, "What kind of music?"

"I can read and write music. I also play a little," Dimitri said, "I like the piano best. But that is only because it's the one I can get to the most."

He kept looking across the table at the people asking questions. Dimitri casually reached over and took Nicki's hand just as she was about to throw her spoon. He eased it from her fingers and laid it back on the table. Napoleon looked at him.

"He obviously has great instincts also," Solo said.

Waverly nodded his head in agreement.

"When I grow up, I want to be a U.N.C.L.E. agent," Dimitri said, "Just like my Poppa."

Looking at his poppa to his right, Dimitri's left hand reached over once again and slid Nicki's plate back from the table edge. She grabbed his hand and played with his fingers.

Del Floria watched the interaction of the children closely. Dimitri had a knack for staying one step ahead of Nicki's actions. He turned and held up his napkin just seconds before she sneezed. He had stopped her from sliding out of her booster seat, almost before she even started to move. If Nicki could talk more, he would have bet money they would finish one another's sentences. He had seen this type of thing before. A very unusual phenomenon.

The main courses over, everyone went into the living room to wait for dessert. Dimitri held tight to Nicki and she was more than happy to follow along. He was the first person she had ever seen up close that was close to her size. The children found a place to play in the floor away from the grown-ups but still in their sight.

Dimitri sat in the floor, his legs folded across each other. Nicki sat on her knees in front of him. He pointed to her.

"Nicki," he said.

She bounced up and down, clapping her hands. That was her name. He pointed to himself.

"Dimitri," he said, "Dimitri." He repeated slowly.

Nicki sat up on her knees. She put her hands out and gave him a light shove. He caught himself as he slipped backwards. He looked at her.

" Mitri," she said smiling as she tumbled forward on top of him.

Dimitri laughed and helped her sit up.

"I guess that's alright," he said.

" Mitri," she said giving him another playful shove.

Suddenly the air was filled with the sounds of Dimitri's laughing and Nicki's giggling. The children rolled all over the floor, playing. Dimitri laughed uncontrollably as Nicki climbed across him, he was extremely ticklish. He got down on his hands and knees with her sitting across his back. This was her favorite game with her daddy, but she wasn't so high off the ground this time and that made it more fun. He lay back down on the floor and rolled over to try and catch his breath. She sat down on his stomach and looked at him.

" Mitri….Mitri," she said over and over.

He reached up and took her hands trying to hold her up as she leaned forward.

"Dimitri," he said firmly, smiling.

"DA-mitri," she said as she toppled down on top of him, giving him another wet kiss on the cheek.

"Poppa, help!" Dimitri shouted, as Nicki's knee pressed into his side.

Lisa looked over and started to laugh. She pointed to the kids.

Napoleon ran over and picked up Nicki. She started to cry and reached out for the boy. Illya helped Dimitri out of the floor. He brushed off his son's suit. He lifted the boy's chin and brushed Dimitri's blond hair back.

"Are you alright?" Illya asked.

"I'm alright, Poppa," the boy said, "I just didn't want Nicki to get hurt."

Nicki was trying desperately to get out of her father's arms and back to boy. It was all the agent could do to hold her. It was like trying to hold a wet seal. She nearly flipped out of his arms.

"I swear, I have never seen her act like this before," Solo said, somewhat embarrassed, "I can't imagine where she gets this from."

Waverly, Del Floria and Lisa all looked at him.

"Heredity," they all said together. They all looked at one another in surprise and laughed.

Napoleon finally had to put her back down, before she fell out of his grasp. Nicki immediately went back over to Dimitri. She calmed down once she was back with her new friend.

Dimitri stood looking at Waverly's piano. The elder man lifted him up and sat him on the bench.

"Go ahead," Waverly said, "You can play it."

Dimitri closed his eyes, thinking of something to play. It had to something simple because his feet wouldn't touch the foot pedals. Nicki tried to climb up on the bench as well, but when he started to play, she held onto the bench and danced. Illya looked at his son his head up, his face shining. It was rare to see Kuryakin smile, much less beam. It had been a while since Dimitri had played and he hit a few notes wrong but you couldn't really tell. Everyone applauded when he finished.

Nicki clapped so hard she lost her balance and fell back on her bottom. Napoleon started to grab her but Dimitri was already off the bench helping her stand up again. They watched him brush off her dress and hold her hand.

Everyone found a comfortable place to sit and dessert was served. Dimitri and Nicki sat at the coffee-table and had their cake. She started to cry when she accidentally knocked over her cup of milk, but Dimitri immediately cleaned it up with his napkin and offered his cup to her, holding it as she drank.

After dessert, Lisa took Nicki and changed her then brought her back into the living room. Dimitri was already on the sofa, stuffed and tired. He yawned and lay back on the soft cushions. Lisa put Nicki on the other end. Nicki got up and crawled down the sofa, finally lying down next to Dimitri. Napoleon picked her up and moved her back to the other end, only to have her crawl back to Dimitri.

"Magnetism," Waverly said jokingly.

Once more Dimitri slipped his arm around her shoulder and in a few minutes she too was sound asleep. All of the adults took their coffee and made themselves comfortable in the Living room.

"Isn't that sweet," Lisa said, nodding towards the children.

"Illya what was he saying to you earlier?" Napoleon asked.

"You won't believe it," Kuryakin said smiling as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Try us," Harlan said.

"He told me that he was "supposed" to meet Nicki….because…." Illya hesitated.

Del Floria smiled. He motioned for the agent to continue.

"Because….What?" Solo asked taking a sip from his cup.

"Because Nicki is the one he is supposed to marry some day!" Illya said casually.

Everyone looked startled, except Bill. Napoleon nearly choked on his coffee. Waverly gave his agent a good firm hit between the shoulders.

"Marry?" Solo said the word catching in his throat, "She's not even two yet."

"Tell him what else he said," Bill said looking at the Russian as he took a sip of his coffee.

Everyone looked at the U.N.C.L.E. front man. He simply smiled.

"What? I speak a little Russian too," he said, "Go ahead Mr. Kuryakin…"

"It seems that a gypsy told Katrina, he would "make a long journey and find the "one alone", with raven hair and soft eyes, small, gentle and loving." The one he is destine to spend his life with."

"One alone," Lisa said, "That's the definition of solo." She felt her hair tighten and rubbed her arms.

They all looked at the children asleep on the sofa. Kuryakin looked at his partner. Waverly sat back and took a long sip from his cup.

"Mr. Solo," the Chief said, "Do you remember what you said in England, when we picked up Dimitri?"

Napoleon thought. A smile crossed his face and he nodded.

"I said it looked like we had another team of Kuryakin and Solo," he said.

"And you were right," Waverly said, "Just not necessarily as agents…" He raised an eyebrow.

"They're just little kids," Solo said relaxing, although still somewhat uncomfortably.

"Their meeting was foreseen. They are without a doubt, Soul Mates Mr. Solo," Del Floria said, "And nothing will keep them from fulfilling their destinies. I have only seen this happen twice in my life."

"It is a little strange," Harlan said, "I mean what are the odds that one of you would have a son and the other a daughter?"

"Coincidence," Solo said.

"Let's see," Del Floria said, "When are their birthdays?"

"July 23,'63" Solo said.

"August…23, '60" Illya said. He looked at Solo.

"Time they were born.." Waverly said.

"Nine-forty-five," Kuryakin and Solo said together. Once more they stopped and looked at each other.

"Oh my god," Lisa said, "I just realized something else…That makes them exactly two years and eleven months apart….two and eleven.."

Everyone in the room looked at the children. A sudden chill ran through them. Bill slipped back in his chair and smiled.

"Still think it's all a coincidence?" he said, "It should be interesting to see what happens to these two as they grow up."

Illya rubbed the back of his neck. It was a little eerie when you looked at all the connections. He looked over at Napoleon. Solo leaned against the back of the sofa and brushed his fingers against his daughter's dark hair. He looked up and saw the strange expression on Kuryakin's face.

"What?" Solo said, "My Nicki not good enough for your Dimitri?"

"Oh no, not at all," Illya replied. He scowled. "It's just the thought of you for an "In-Law" that bothers me."

Everyone began to laugh.

It was getting late. Lisa and Harlan thanked their boss and left. Del Floria thanked Waverly for a wonderful meal and said he would see him tomorrow at work. He left.

Napoleon went to pick up Nicki. He had to almost pry her tiny fingers off the boy's suit. He held her on his lap as he put her coat back on. She yawned and lay against her daddy. He thanked Waverly for everything. Illya sat Dimitri up and slipped his coat on as well. He picked up his son and thanked Waverly also. The men and their children were heading to the door. Waverly made a sly smile.

"Looks as though I may have to give you a raise Mr. Solo," the Chief said.

The agents looked back at him.

"Remember…it's the bride's family who pays for the wedding," he said a slight laugh in his voice.

Kuryakin made a low laugh and looked at Napoleon's stunned expression.

They walked down the steps and started to walk to their own cars, when they felt a pull.

Sometime between leaving the house and walking towards the cars, the children had woken up.

One each of their small hands was clasped together. Illya reached back and un-hooked the tiny fingers.

Dimitri yawned and pressed against his poppa.

Nicki squirmed in her daddy's arms and snuggled her face against his shoulder

"Happy Thanksgiving, Napoleon," Illya said

"Happy Thanksgiving Illya," Solo replied.

Both men looked at their precious children.

They really did have a lot to be thankful for.


End file.
